Detrás de todo hay algo más
by nyanko1827
Summary: Porque detrás de todos los abusos, de todos los malos tratos, de todas las burlas, había algo más. Porque él no sabía como mostrárselo, él sólo actuaba como lo hubiese hecho un niño de cinco años a la niña que le gusta.


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Summary: **Porque detrás de todos los abusos, de todos los malos tratos, de todas las burlas, había algo más. Porque él no sabía como mostrárselo, él sólo actuaba como lo hubiese hecho un niño de cinco años con la chica que le gusta.

**Pareja: **1827 y one-side M27.

**Rated: **K.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot<strong>

**Detrás de todo hay algo más.**

* * *

><p>A los cinco años cuando estaban en la guardería, él ya era uno de sus matones. Ya le intimidaba, se burlaba de él, le llamaba Dame-Tsuna por su mala suerte y por no saber hacer nada bien. A los cinco años, Tsuna ya le tenía miedo, ya no quería ni acercársele, pero él no veía el problema y continuaba portándose mal con Tsuna.<p>

Cuando empezaron la escuela primaria, todo empeoró. Había otras materias, otras circunstancias con las cuales la torpeza y la reputación de ser un bueno para nada aumentaron. Y él no hacía nada para ayudar al castaño. Al contrario, el ayudaba a infundir esos malos chismes, el ayudaba a que Tsuna pareciese más inútil de lo que era. Pero seguía sin ver el problema en hacerlo, y por eso continuaba haciéndole daño.

En la escuela secundaria ya era conocido por toda Namimori como Dame-Tsuna, bueno para nada Tsuna, Tsuna-inútil y derivados. En la escuela secundaria ya ni se esforzaba en nada, simplemente iba haciendo y aceptando todos los insultos que por dentro iban desmoronándole más y más. Al poco tiempo se corrió la voz de que Dame-Tsuna estaba enamorado de Kyoko Sasagawa. Y a él no le gustó.

No entendía que tenía esa chica de bueno, era como todas, puede que menos escándalosa, pero era otra del montón. E intentando descubrir que tenía ella de bueno, él empezó a estar con distintas alumnas, al poco tiempo ya se le tenía como a un _playboy_, pero le daba igual. Si metiéndose con Dame-Tsuna le hacía ver que él nunca tendría a Kyoko entonces todo estaba bien.

Sin saber el cómo ni el por qué, Dame-Tsuna empezó a congeniarse con el chico de intercambio y después con el as del béisbol. También se ha de resaltar, que Dame-Tsuna y él lucharon por la Sasagawa y él perdió dando por echo que Dame-Tsuna tenía más posibilidades de estar con la ídolo.

Los años en la secundaria fueron pasando, del mismo modo que el grupo de Dame-Tsuna fue creciendo. El alumno de intercambio, el as del béisbol, el capitán del club de boxeo, a veces al prefecto se le podía ver con Dame-Tsuna, una chica de ojo parchado, otra chica algo más escandalosa, dos aficionados a la robótica y seguro que si se buscaba más, se encontrarían a otras personas que formaban el grupo de Dame-Tsuna.

Cuando terminaron la secundaria, a Dame-Tsuna y su grupo se le perdió la pista. Nadie supo de ellos. Era como si se hubiesen volatilizado. Y él acababa de darse cuenta de los errores que había cometido.

Si en lugar de meterse con él, de insultarle, de degradarle moralmente y físicamente, hubiese sido su amigo, hubiese estado con él apoyándole y defendiéndole, seguramente sus sentimientos serían recíprocos. Pero como fue un estúpido que quiso actuar como un niño de cinco años que le quitaba los caramelos a la niña que le gusta, Dame-Tsuna se fue y no supo de sus sentimientos.

O al menos eso pensó.

Al pasar diez años, diez años en los que había logrado apartar lo suficiente al castaño de su mente como para tener alguna que otra pareja, una carta de uno de sus antiguos profesores le había llegado. Al parecer se había equivocado de destinatario y le había llegado a él. En la carta pedía la presentación de todos los antiguos alumnos de 2-A, en otras palabras, Dame-Tsuna estaría presente. Podría asistir, aunque él no hubiese sido parte de ese grupo, redimir todas sus idioteces y decirle lo que de verdad sentía.

Al fin podría confesarse al castaño.

Pero nunca sale nada como uno quiere, todos los alumnos de 2-A estaban presentes, todos menos tres: Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto y Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Él había sido el centro de toda atención, pidiéndole el porque estaba presente en esa reunión a la cual no debería estar. Pero como si fuesen los viejos tiempo, con una sonrisa pícara les decía a todas que aunque esa no fuese su aula él no podía evitar ir para ver tales bellezas. Y así logró quedarse en esa reunión, todas las ex alumnas habían proclamado que él debía de estar presente y el profesor del aula no había podido echarle.

La mañana pasó rápida y esos tres seguían sin aparecer, en toda la mañana habían estado viendo diapositivas, donde estas mostraban a los alumnos haciendo distintas actividades, desde almorzar en la azotea u otros sitios de la escuela, al día del festival cultural, a días normales de clases.

Luego estuvieron hablando entre ellos de trivialidades, cuando, de repente, Kyoko y Hana Sasagawa se habían levantado de sus asientos mirando expectantes hacia la puerta. Eso les extrañó a todos, hasta el momento las dos mujeres habían estado hablando y dándole miradas a las ventanas, por eso mismo, todos los presentes miraron hacia fuera y se sorprendieron al ver una limusina estacionada delante de la entrada de Nami-chuu.

De ella habían empezado a salir personas, personas que muchos reconocieron nada más verlas. Primero había salido el alumno de intercambio, Hayato Gokudera; seguido de este había salido el as del béisbol, Takeshi Yamamoto; seguido del capitán del club de boxeo, Ryohei Sasagawa; seguido habían salido dos personas que no conocían pero que sus peinados en forma de piña les había echo gracia; seguido había salido el infame ex prefecto, Kyoya Hibari, y por último… ¿ese quién era?

A todos les sonaba, aseguraban haberlo visto en algún lugar pero no recordaban el nombre, entonces todo había sucedido muy rápido. Al parecer Kyoko no había podido esperar y corriendo hacia la ventana, la abrió y gritó—: ¡TSU-KUN!—Mientras movía la mano en forma de saludo.

Ese tal _Tsu-kun_ era el castaño quien nadie sabía identificar, pero que al verle devolver el saludo a la pelinaranja muchas habían chillado de la emoción y todas habían empezado a saludarle haciendo que el tal _Tsu-kun_ se quedara sorprendido por la efusividad de las mujeres.

Pero todas las ex alumnas habían detenido sus chillidos de locas fanáticas cuando el ex prefecto les mandó una mirada mortal y pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura del tal _Tsu-kun_, en otras palabras el tal _Tsu-kun _ya tenía pareja. No sabía el porqué pero cuando vio la acción del ex prefecto y el sonrojo poco disimulado del tal _Tsu-kun _algo dentro de él le dolió.

Cuando el grupo entró a clase todas ya identificaron que el tal _Tsu-kun _era la pareja del ex prefecto y que había venido acompañándole. Que Ryohei estaba ahí para hacer compañía a su mujer, Hana, y que los únicos dos alumnos de ese grupo no se separaban de la pareja.

La curiosidad roía las mentes de todos los ex alumnos del aula 2-A, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Alguien debía de hacer el primer paso y al parecer una de las alumnas le había pedido que lo hiciese él, con un suspiro él se acercó a la pareja y se presentó.

—Soy Kensuke Mochida encantado —se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

El tal _Tsu-kun _le sonrió con dulzura haciendo que le recordase a Dame-Tsuna y le contestó—: Ya lo sé, Mochida-sempai —y aceptó la mano gustoso.

El aula quedó en silencio, sólo se escuchaban las risas entre dientes de Kyoko y Hana.

—¿C-Cómo?—Tartamudeó.

Que él se acordase no conocía al castaño.

El tal _Tsu-kun _se rió entre dientes y se presentó—: Soy Tsunayoshi Di Von… quiero decir, Tsunayoshi Sawada o por aquí más conocido como Dame-Tsuna.

El silencio fue sepulcral. No podían creérselo. Él no podía creérselo.

Por esa misma razón algo le dolió dentro de él cuando el ex prefecto rodeó la cintura del castaño, era porque estaba haciendo la acción que a él le hubiese gustado hacer; por esa misma razón Kyoko le llamaba _Tsu-kun,_ porque habían estado en contacto y habían profundizado su amistad; por esa misma razón la mirada de superioridad y de victoria que Kyoya Hibari le mandaba le dolía tanto.

Porque el ex prefecto era el único que sabía de su enamoramiento hacia Dame-Tsuna. Porque una vez el ex prefecto le vio masturbándose mientras gemía el nombre de Dame-Tsuna. Porque el ex prefecto había conseguido lo que él tanto ansiaba. Porque el ex prefecto había sabido darle a Dame-Tsuna lo que él le había estado quitando desde la guardería.

Kensuke Mochida había perdido una batalla contra Kyoya Hibari. Pero aún quedaba por librar la guerra, si había perdido una batalla, estaba seguro que ganaría la guerra. No sabía como, ni tampoco sabía cuando, pero lo único que sabía era que iba a ganarla.

Iba a estar junto a Dame-Tsuna, le gustase a este o no.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Me ha salido algo raro?...

Esto ha salido de la nada, estaba traduciendo el 32 de _Encuentro con la Décima generación_, cuando me ha venido esto a la cabeza. Es decir, estaba pensando en las idioteces que hacen muchos y muchas para mostrarle a la persona que le gusta su amor (lo sé, cosas extrañas para estar pensando), cuando me he preguntado, ¿Mochida podría sentir algo parecido?

Y _voilà_ esto a salido.

Ya me diréis que os parece~

Aclaraciones del One-shot:

.-. No creo que hagan falta pero es por si alguien se lo pregunta, como todos sabemos, Kyoya es el sempai de Tsuna, Takeshi y Hayato y que por ende en esa reunión no debería de estar.

Ahora vendría la pregunta: ¿Por qué Kyoya se encuentra en esa reunión y a nadie le parece extraño?

Respuesta: Es Kyoya y hace lo que quiere cuando quiere y como quiere, y nadie le critica o se lo echa en cara. Y si hay alguien que se atreve a hacerlo él le muerde hasta la muerte.

Así que siguiendo ese razonamiento a nadie del fic le ha parecido extraño el que el ex prefecto estuviese presente.

.-. Pregunta: ¿Por qué el final abierto?

Respuesta: Porque si se me va la pinza otra vez puede que haga una secuela.

.-. Pregunta: ¿Dónde están las dos cabezas de piña?

Respuesta: Se han ido a dar una vuelta.

Y diría que no hace falta aclarar nada más.

Nos leemos.


End file.
